


A Selfless Act of Parental Devotion

by oceaxe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: Draco sees that his son and Albus Potter are interested in each other, but they clearly don't know how to bridge the gap from friendship to lovers. He decides to provide loving assistance.





	A Selfless Act of Parental Devotion

Having Albus Potter over to the Manor had become a common occurrence this summer, common enough that Draco no longer startled every time he caught a glimpse of his former rival out of the corner of his eye. His subconscious had finally grasped that it was Potter’s son, not Potter himself, lounging half-dressed on the terrace outside next to the soaking pool. Not Potter slumped ungraciously at his dining table, failing to use the correct fork. Not Potter trailing down the marble staircase, sleep-mussed, loose pajama pants slung low around his hips. 

Draco allowed himself a moment of vanity that he’d managed to train himself into flawless courtesy around the boy. Of course, his love for and devotion to his son was a powerful motivator, and his son clearly valued this young man. More than valued--it was clear that Scorpius was half in love with his best friend. 

Unfortunately, the painfully awkward conversations that Draco had had recently with his beloved heir made yet another thing clear. Scorpius was woefully inexperienced in the sexual and romantic arenas. There wasn’t much Draco could do about that. Practical experience was more useful than talk in this particular area of life. 

A sudden notion skated across Draco’s mind. Practical experience. No substitute for it. But... well, obviously that was right out where his son was concerned. However, if Albus were to- He stopped himself. It was a ridiculous notion. Dangerously ridiculous. But there was something inescapably compelling about it. He set it aside for the moment. 

The boys excused themselves from the breakfast table and went upstairs to Scorpius’ room, no doubt to pore over the syllabi for their jointly-applied-for graduate studies at Magi College, Oxford. Draco planned to retire to his office, to peruse the rare potions ingredient catalogue that had arrived with the morning owl-post. If his eyes followed Albus’ retreating form as he ascended the stairs, noting the tempting swell of arse under his ill-fitting shorts, there was no proof and therefore complete deniability.

\\\\\\\\\

 

Albus half-woke to a confusing sense of something being _off_ \--and then woke completely to the touch of a hand on his shoulder. The hand drifted down, dislodging the blanket. It was warm and large, the palm and fingers smooth. It was not Scorpius’ hand. 

He froze. The body that the hand belonged to was lying behind him, in bed with him. Under the covers with him. He could feel hairy legs against his own. Warm breath on his neck. The unmistakable pong of a man’s body odor, not unpleasant; far from it. If it wasn't Scorpius, it had to be... but no, it couldn’t. 

He tried to get his voice to work, but the other person mercifully relieved him of the futile effort. “Albus,” the silken voice of Scorpius’ father said, and he could feel the lips moving on the back of his neck. The confirmation that it wasn’t an intruder, a stranger, broke the fear that held Albus silent and immobile. He half-turned to face Mr. Malfoy, and felt hands on him helping him turn the rest of the way. 

“Albus,” he said again, and this time Albus could see his face, shadowed and dim but the eyes shone with a fey gleam. He looked altered, beautiful in the scant light. Mr. Malfoy trailed his fingers down Albus’ cheek tenderly. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, though on some level he already knew. His body knew, certainly. That he had let it go so far spoke volumes. He wasn’t leaping out of bed, shocked or confused. There was a dreamlike _rightness_ about this situation that went beyond logic or explanation. 

“Albus, have you ever been with a man before?” The low murmur of his voice went straight to Albus’ cock. 

“N-no,” Albus stuttered. He could feel his prick hardening at the sound of the other man’s voice, at his scent, his proximity. His identity. Truth be told, while Albus had more than platonic feelings for his best friend, he'd had the horn for his friend’s father since fifth year. It would have been impossible not to, even if he'd been entirely straight, which he definitely wasn’t. Draco Malfoy had a commanding, sensual presence to which few people could be immune. Albus was humiliated to have to admit his total lack of experience to the man. 

“Would you like to learn how to please a man? It could serve you well in life, to receive instruction. I would very much like to help you in this. Let’s just pretend this is a dream you’re having.” 

Albus found himself nodding, his muscles moving without his conscious consent. Mr. Malfoy’s hands came around his back, pulling him up against a long, firm body and - _oh_ \- an erection that jutted against his own. He gasped and rutted slightly against it, surprised at his reaction and how instinctive it was. “Yes, see what I mean? There’s nothing like a practical demonstration.” His voice was a low purr in Albus’ ear, sending a liquid spill of lust through his veins and filling his prick the rest of the way until it pulsed with need. 

“May I show you, Albus?” His hands had shifted lower, to grasp his arsecheeks. One hand moved to his cleft and a questing finger slid between the cheeks. Albus moaned and bucked roughly against Mr. Malfoy’s hard cock. The finger withdrew and both hands grabbed his arse and kneaded insistently, pulling him harder against the large prick between the other man’s legs. They were both breathing heavily now. 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this with Scorpius’ father. Scorpius was just down the hall. There was no way he could hear what was happening, surely?

“Did you cast -” he broke off as fingers grasped his prick and began to stroke, then slid between his legs and reached further back. Words and worries fled his mind so thoroughly that he was confused when Mr. Malfoy replied, “He will never find out about this, trust me. I’m doing this for him.” 

The meaning of that statement failed to make an impression on Albus. His entire attention was on the events happening between his legs. Insinuating, knowledgeable fingers glided past his cleft and nudged his tight hole. He threw his head back and lifted his hand to his mouth, biting down to muffle the surprised cry. Oh god, _yes_ \- this was a scene from his fantasies, being breached for the first time by someone who knew what he was doing. He wanted to share this with Scorpius, some glorious day, but the fact that neither of them knew what they were doing had put a wall up between them. Their first time needed to be perfect, transcendent. He didn’t want to mar it with clumsiness or ignorance. 

Mr. Malfoy whispered something and the finger prodding his entrance became slick. It swirled and pressed and then - _ooooohhh_ \- it was in. Inside him. It felt huge, impossible. 

His body accommodated it with shocking rapidity. Soon he was shifting his hips, trying to get more of the intrusion inside of him. Mr. Malfoy’s mouth descended on his neck, sucking lightly on the pulse point there and it felt almost as deliriously good as the questing digit in his arse. The one finger became two and Mr. Malfoy’s mouth moved from his neck to just behind Albus’ ear. He could hear how unsteady the man’s breath was, how excited he was, just from touching Albus. The heat between them increased by an order of magnitude. 

Albus rutted and groaned, becoming increasingly detached from his daytime self, from any sense of propriety or modesty. His hands clutched spastically at Mr. Malfoy’s back, feeling the lithe muscles shifting under the skin. 

Suddenly, the fingers withdrew and Mr. Malfoy was hovering over him, on hands and knees. “Up on your knees, Albus,” he whispered huskily. The change in his voice brought home to Albus the intimacy of what they were doing, the forbidden nature of it. He struggled awkwardly to get himself on hands and knees, internally trembling at the thought of what might be next. As far as experience went, he had nearly none, but he’d read plenty, and Teddy had left some very illuminating magazines in their guest room last Yuletide. In position at last, he held his breath, wondering exactly how far Mr. Malfoy was going to take him.

\\\\\\\\\

The boy looked heart-breakingly exquisite like this, skin milk-pale, the soft curls of his hair inky in the moonlight. His spine curved just so, arse jutting out round and vulnerably exposed. Anticipation tingled in Draco’s gut. He hadn’t felt so eager in years. It was probably the novelty and danger of the situation.

Albus’ gorgeous bum beckoned him. He swallowed the saliva that flooded his mouth at the sight. He should teach the boy all the various ways of preparing oneself to be penetrated. Placing a hand on each cheek, he spread Albus open gently and hummed with satisfaction at the display. He burned to bury himself in that untouched hole; his vision swam with lust at the prospect, but he reined himself in. He was in control. He would make this good, for his son’s friend. 

Draco leaned down and inhaled that inimitable scent, the musky odor of a lover’s cleft. Closing his eyes to focus on the smell and feel, he tongued the tender opening, smiling when that elicited a shuddering gasp from the young man beneath him. After slicking him all around the hole, he dove in with the tip of his tongue. The moan that followed had his cock throbbing with urgency. He rutted against the fine linen sheets, hoping he wouldn’t come from this alone. 

The boy was so receptive, responsive. It was intoxicating. His hips pushed backwards, impaling himself on Draco’s tongue. Draco fucked his hole with it and then pulled back. “This is called rimming,” he panted, startled by how affected he sounded. “It’s a very pleasurable way to -” he lost his train of thought as it became quite clear that Albus was beyond listening to a lecture about sex. He was making a high-pitched whine and instinctively seeking for something else to fill his stretched hole. Draco’s eyelids fluttered as a surge of want rolled through him. He fisted his cock and made a decision.

Wasting no more breath on words, Draco pressed his glans against the willing flesh of Albus’ loose orifice. The boy groaned in relief and satisfaction, and Draco found himself sinking in too quickly for such a… novice. Was it possible that Albus had done this before? Perhaps with a toy. His body certainly wasn’t sending out distress signals. To the contrary, he seemed frantic to take more of Draco’s cock. Draco held the slim hips still so he could control the pace better. It wouldn’t do to let the boy hurt himself with his own hunger. 

Oh _Merlin_ , Albus was tight. So tight. Maybe no toys after all. Maybe just an instinctive, wanton talent for debauchery. Draco, fully seated in the slender body of the young man beneath him, began to thrust, head lolling back at the silken pressure around his cock. He honestly couldn’t believe how good this felt. How long had it been? Albus’ body arched and rocked in time with Draco’s pumping hips. He was born to this. He was a natural. A stray thought flitted through Draco’s mind - was the father as libertine as the son? He ignored it. It was irrelevant when this slim, muscled body writhed and bucked so beautifully on his prick. 

He fucked into Albus over and over, losing himself in the mesmerizing rhythm, holding onto those smooth hips to steady himself. Continuous soft moans emanated from both of them, and soon Albus was down on his elbows, his arms having given out. The change in position shifted the angle of Draco’s prick until he was quite obviously grazing that special spot deep inside the boy’s channel. His moans increased in volume and urgency; he thrust his arse out further. Draco nearly sobbed at how good it felt, how ravishing Albus was like this.

His orgasm drew itself up from the soles of his feet, searing up his spine and bursting out of him in pulsing spurts. Riding the crest of it, he heard himself murmuring encouraging words to the boy as his filled his beautiful arse with come. Belatedly, as his head cleared, he reached under Albus to stroke him to completion only to find he was too late. The evidence of Albus’ enjoyment was all over his prick and the bedsheets. He had come without being touched. He was _perfect._

“That was amazing. Mr. Malfoy,” Albus said, soft and low, as he turned over to face Draco where he’d collapsed on the bed. Draco found himself drawn to the lush mouth on that sweet young face. But no. He would leave that for Scorpius, no matter how tempting the prospect, nor how welcome a kiss would clearly be. Albus’ eyes were certainly giving the invitation. It took remarkable restraint to refrain. 

“You will make an excellent partner to a lucky young man,” Draco said, throat nearly closing on the words. He needed some water; that had been a lot of exertion. Albus nodded and smiled shyly. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, his eyes already closing.

After extracting himself from the bed, Draco found himself lingering near watching as the boy drifted off to sleep, a slight sated smile lingering on his lips. He returned to his own room, contemplating a shower but deciding to keep the scent of their activities with him for now. It was pleasant to smell a lover on oneself in the morning. 

As he lay in his expansive bed, he thought about whether to encourage Albus to make an amorous approach to his best friend. After all, that had been the whole point of their encounter, to prepare him. He frowned.

Scorpius could wait awhile. Even though Albus’ talent for such pursuits was obvious, it would be best to ensure that he was truly ready to move on to a new partner, especially one as inexperienced as Scorpius. Albus should have a decent foundation of erotic knowledge before he inducted anyone else into the arts of the bedroom. Yes, Scorpius deserved a well-trained partner. This would be Draco’s best gift to his son. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, body replete with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://www.oceaxereturns.tumblr.com)!
> 
> This story was inspired by a ridiculous one-hit-wonder song by Alan O'Day titled Undercover Angel. It was one of my first favorite songs and I would say that I've defiled it with this porny little short, except that the song itself is pretty filthy, really. 
> 
> I haven't written Draco with anyone but Harry (and very occasionally with Hermione, and once with Ginny in the context of a threesome) - this was a fun challenge!


End file.
